


【翻译】时间分岔的路口|Of Time and Crossroads

by July_5th



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July_5th/pseuds/July_5th
Summary: “所以……我猜我们之前就认识？”“是啊，”另一个人轻笑着回答。他笑起来真好看。木兔感到大脑突然短路。“这样。那，嗯，你认识的是哪一年的我？”“我不是很确定，”他的声音有些不安，“但你几乎每次都是从2024年穿越过来，只是具体的时间不同。你可不是按照时间顺序穿越的。”木兔点了点头。“我知道。”它很复杂，但它就是如此。“2024年，是吗？那得是六、七年后了吧？天啦，那时候的我是什么样子？结婚了吗？”他吸了口可乐，咯咯笑了起来。“七年，准确来说是。”深色头发的男子说道，“以及，我觉得你那时还没结婚。但我十分确定那年我们订婚了。”口中的饮料猛烈地喷出，木兔只来得及转开脑袋。“什么？！”





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of time and crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790591) by [fireflavoredwhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflavoredwhiskey/pseuds/fireflavoredwhiskey). 



> 译者的废话：  
> 剧情无关的摘抄部分就没翻了（懒）直接放原文（。）   
> 每章大概2-3次更完，ao3放整章，分段更新在Lofter@献给腐朽。

 

  ** _golden love_**

"Sometimes I feel like if you just watch things, just sit still and let the world exist in front of you—sometimes I swear that just for a second, time freezes and the world pauses in its tilt. Just for a second. And if you somehow found a way to live in that second, then you would live forever."

 **― Lauren Oliver,** _Pandemonium_

**.•:* *:•.**

**首次相遇**

**2009** **年** **11** **月** **15** **日，下午** **07:01** **；木兔（来自** **2024** **年）** **——27** **岁；赤苇** **——10** **岁**

木兔发现自己身在一个火车站外时，天正下着雪。

他只穿着一件单薄的灰色T恤和一条褪色的灯芯绒长裤——没穿鞋，因为穿越时，他正和赤苇在客厅里打FIFA，他们已经玩了一整天了。一个疏懒的周六夜。家里还是夏天，空调开足马力没日没夜地工作着。和现在完全不同。比如最明显的，现在是冬天，穿越前的季节离冬天还有几个月？四个？三个？也许他这次穿到了未来，虽然他之前从没穿到未来过。木兔弄不明白。他无法思考。他的脚快要被冻掉了。

“妈妈！垃圾桶那有个老头在发抖！我们应该帮帮他，妈妈！他没穿鞋！”

“次郎，快走，不要那样指着陌生人——”

咳，木兔的牙齿不住地打颤，让他没力气怒视那对母子。他可能因为发型（染了色并且经常抹着发胶；每天早上都要花他不少精力打理，真的）而显得怪异，但他并不觉得自己像坏人，吓人更是莫名其妙。穿着单衣出现在雪夜（而且还光着脚）让他看起来像个傻子。但这不能怪他，他也没想到今晚会穿越。啊，他就从没知道过自己什么时候会穿越但是，随便啦。他现在只想穿越回去，立刻回到赤苇身边。

然而，和以前一样，他没有选择。他开始随处乱走。

他很走运。其实他通常都很走运。他在几个街区外的垃圾桶里找到了一双丢弃的阿迪达斯运动鞋。鞋不合脚，但势不由人啊。能找到点有用的东西他已经很感激了。或者，可能吧，他的好运是上天对他的补偿，因为上天让木兔成了世界仅有的几位时间错位症患者之一——时间错位症，最为罕见的基因疾病之一，对患者造成了极大的困扰与功能障碍，病因是染色体机能失常导致的机体量子失衡和细胞生化惯性失衡——之类。讲真，得了时间错位症意味着你可以在时间裂缝间穿越。这不难理解，除了那一坨科学理论之类的玩意。甚至木兔到现在为止也不能完全理解它。黑尾有跟他讲解过，但在他看来就是白费力气，但木兔是不会当面向黑尾戳穿这点的。

“抱歉，”木兔走向人行道上的一个上了年纪的小贩，“请问今天是几号？”

老太太盯了他一会儿。她低头看看，目光又折回他身上。“十一月十五号。”

木兔眨了眨眼睛。“十一月十五号啊，”他重复道。那得是四个月后了。“那——那么，今年是哪一年呢，请问？”

老太太再次盯着他看了很久，她显得很惊讶。啊，她不知道。（穿越者在现在虽然仍然罕见，但已为大众所熟知。上世纪90年代，当科学家宣布时空穿越是可行的时，人人都受到了惊吓。）但她还是告诉了木兔。“2009年，”她说，“小伙子，你还好吧？街尾那边有间诊所，就在——”

“哦，没、没、没问题！”木兔不安地笑了笑，向她挥手告别。“我很好，女士！谢谢你告诉我这些！”他走开了。

2009年。所以他往回穿越了。干。他还很确定这次会是到未来。赤苇又赌赢了。什么时候他才能看一眼明天的世界？和赤苇关于下一次穿越年代的赌约，什么时候他才能赢一次？干，他又在想赤苇了。他穿越过来还不到一个小时，但他真的很想回去。每当穿越打断他和赤苇的事情，感觉都很糟。

“没关系的。”一天晚上，他向赤苇坦白自己穿越时又内疚又孤独，赤苇这样安慰他。“我理解的。我知道你也不想丢下我一个人，”赤苇的微笑带着悲伤，“而且，我知道你肯定会回到我身边的。我会一遍遍告诉自己，直到你穿越回来，那样我就不会很难过了。”

然而。木兔还是想他。每一次。都。想。

现在他再次穿走了。穿回到2009年，十一月的中间。这里好冷，又他妈暗得木兔连自己在哪都搞不清楚——

他停住了脚步。2009年11月15日。这个日期好熟悉……突然间，他睁大了双眼，开始疯狂地四处张望——

 

_“_ _所以，你要现在告诉我，我们第一次相遇的场景吗？_ _”_

_赤苇被他按在身下。他赤裸又美丽，带着羞涩的微笑仰头注视着木兔。赤苇对他慢慢摇了摇头。_ _“_ _不要。你自己会知道的，光。_ _”_

_木兔哀嚎了一声，心跳因为赤苇叫了他的名字而突突变快。_ _“_ _但是_ _……_ _！_ _”_ _他生气地撅起嘴，_ _“_ _我不知道我们一开始怎么相遇的啊！_ _”_

_赤苇眨了眨他无辜的双眼。_ _“_ _我们在大学遇见的呀，不是吗？_ _”_

_“_ _不是！_ _”_ _木兔抱怨着把脸埋在赤苇的锁骨上。木兔的双唇抚过男友的肌肤，被单下，他也一样全身赤裸，覆在赤苇身上。_ _“_ _在大学里是 **我** 第一次遇见 **你** ！但我不知道 **你** 是怎么遇见 **我** 的！_ _”_

_木兔感到赤苇在颤抖。他在笑。啊，老天。他的笑就是珍宝。_ _“_ _你会知道的。很快。_ _”_

_“_ _京治_ _……”_

_“这是真的，_ _”_ _赤苇低声呢喃，手指抚着木兔的头发。现在的木兔卸下了发胶，发束下垂而柔顺。_ _“_ _我确定我们第一次相遇时你二十七岁。我之前有告诉过你的，对吧？你经常从_ _2024_ _年穿越回去。_ _”_

_木兔稍稍拉开两人间的距离，直直看向赤苇。_ _“_ _你没有说谎，对吧？_ _”_ _他板着脸。_

_“_ _没有，_ _”_ _赤苇笑了，轻啄着木兔的嘴角，给了他一个飞快的吻。_ _“_ _而且如果我直接告诉你的话，你的感受就不会像我一样了，我可是觉得那时候又好笑又吓人。_ _”_ _他说着拨开木兔脸上的头发。_

_木兔半眯着眼，笑着享受赤苇的动作。_ _“_ _恩，_ _”_ _他追问，_ _“_ _那，给我点线索呢？比如，你遇见我是在哪一天？反正现在对我来说也会不同了，所以，你可以告诉我的。_ _”_ _他顿了顿。_ _“_ _还有，那时是什么样的场景呢？比如周围有些什么东西？是在早上？中午？还是傍晚？看到你未来男朋友帅气脸蛋的那一刻，你头顶的星星有没有连成一线啊？_ _”_ _他的笑会传染。_

_赤苇噗嗤笑了出来，他捏了捏木兔的鼻子。_ _“_ _那是晚上，_ _”_ _他说，_ _“_ _我现在有点忘记了，当时应该在下雪吧_ _……_ _我戴着我最喜欢的那条围巾。_ _”_

_“_ _就，你妈老抱怨你小时候丢了的，那条？_ _”_

_赤苇点了点头，他的笑里透着伤感与回忆。_ _“_ _嗯。那条蓝围巾很漂亮。_ _”_

_“_ _这样。还有呢？_ _”_

_赤苇露出一个坏笑，然后猛地向前咬住木兔的右耳垂。_

_“京治！！_ _”_ _木兔的尖叫很好笑。_

_他们立刻笑作一团，哪怕木兔推倒了赤苇，用力地亲吻他许久、许久，也没能停下——_

_“十一月，_ _”_ _赤苇打断了这个吻，喘着气告诉他。木兔也气喘吁吁，他脸上放光，头发凌乱，嘴角带着微微的笑意。木兔感觉到对方越来越坚硬的部位抵着他的髋部。_ _“_ _那晚，_ _”_ _赤苇继续说道，_ _“_ _是十一月十五日。两千零_ _——”_

 

“……枭谷再得一分！好一个全方位同步进攻——”

两千零九年。

那一天是2009年，11月15日。

还有。

他就在这里。

赤苇。

他的京治。

……正站在一家电子产品商店外盯着里面巨大的电视屏幕。他留意观看的是关于东京地区春高预选赛最后一轮比赛的报道。他那时还不知道自己高中时会成为枭谷史上最好的二传手之一。这个赤苇什么都不知道，这个赤苇还很天真。因为他只是个小孩。

十岁的还是小学生的赤苇太可爱了。木兔想要尖叫。还想大笑。但他什么也没做，只是呆站在那里，目不转睛地盯着他挚爱的赤苇十岁的样子，以及老天，干，为什么他从小就这么好看？和照片里小时候的他一点都不像。太他妈不公平了。木兔上高中之前可没什么魅力可言。十分。不公平。

他可不是真的在抱怨。他喜欢赤苇非凡的美貌。2024年的木兔27岁，他从没去到过未来，所以穿越时他见到的总是过去的赤苇。而每一次木兔穿越回当下，他总觉得赤苇有了变化，但又是原来那个相同的赤苇。他总把赤苇比作水仙（现在是赤苇最喜欢的花），水仙的花语正好是重生与新的开始。

无论木兔穿越到什么季节，和赤苇在一起时永远都是春天。

好像真的有魔法。有时，正是因为这些瞬间总能让木兔回忆起自己拥有的美好事物，穿越时空也显得不那么糟了。他能再一次经历这些美妙的记忆，近到就在眼前。这听起来很迷人，也很吓人。一切都是真实的，也是平行发生的。大雪。夜晚。那条旧了的蓝色围巾。一切都和赤苇说的一样。

超现实的感觉。

他呆呆地看着幼年的赤苇，直到男孩转身准备离开时发现有人正盯着他。

木兔眨了眨眼。他打赌自己看起来很可悲。他脸上算什么表情啊？还有，天啦，他的发型——

“你是谁？”赤苇问他，声音比二十六岁的他更尖细。木兔，木兔只想大哭。

“诶？”木兔的回答无可救药。

赤苇朝他扑闪着眼睛。“你为什么那样盯着我看？”

_因为我想立刻带你回家，把你当做我们的小孩，还有_ _——_

等等，不。那样不对。这个男孩就是赤苇。他不能是他的儿子。那样太奇怪了。以及，赤苇想要女儿。

“我，”木兔语无伦次，“我就……我——那是——”

“大叔，你不冷吗？”赤苇问他，目光环视着周围。围巾捂住了他的嘴，所以他的声音有点闷闷的。

木兔眨了眨眼。大叔。大叔。老头。他低头看了看自己的手掌，冻到麻木发抖。然后他再次看向跟前的男孩，他正面无表情地盯着自己。又是这副厌烦又冷漠的表情，哪怕是小孩的时候也这样啊，木兔心想。但他看得懂那双眼睛。小赤苇很好奇。

“有点，”木兔终于开口，又顿了顿。“你呢，少年？”啊，他想大笑。

赤苇再次看了看周围，并不觉得木兔叫他少年有什么奇怪的地方。但之后，木兔在他的眼里看到了其他的东西。这次，那里含着一丝恐惧。哦。这个赤苇毕竟还是个小孩啊。一个漂亮的小孩，而这附近没多少行人。木兔不知道他们现在在东京市区的哪个具体地点，穿越后他就随意走向某个方向，但这一天是2009年11月15日，他知道他的双脚最终会将他领向赤苇，然后他们再次地、重新地相遇。

尽管如此，现在这条斜坡上几乎就他们两个人。木兔再次朝赤苇眨了眨眼睛时，他注意到赤苇把塑料袋紧紧抓在了怀里。零食？

“你可以拿走我的围巾，”赤苇不假思索地说。

一秒。两秒。“啊？”

“我会把我的围巾给你，因为你没有嘛，”赤苇说，“但拜托你不要跟我回家。我不想妈妈担心我，而且我不能和陌生人讲话，这样不好。”

木兔张开嘴，愣了几秒才蹦出一句话。“你会给我？我是说，给我你的围巾？”

赤苇点了点头，解下了脖子上的围巾。他伸手把它递给木兔时，再次叮嘱他：“请别再跟着我。晚安。”然后他深深鞠了一躬，跑过木兔身旁，往家去了。

直到小赤苇的身影消失不见，木兔才看向手中的蓝色围巾。

他迟钝地露出了微笑。身体开始分解。时间到了。紧紧攥住围巾，他要确保把它带回原来的时空，还给它的主人。

 

**2024** **年** **2** **月** **27** **日，下午** **02:21** **；木兔——** **26** **岁；赤苇——** **25** **岁**

“京治！你终于找到你那条围巾啦！这么长时间你都把它放到什么地方去了？”

来木兔和赤苇的公寓时，赤苇的妈妈看到衣帽架上挂着的那条蓝色围巾，立刻笑了起来。她看起来高兴得快哭了。“我还以为你再也找不到它了！它闻起来甚至有我们家以前用的柔顺剂的味道！你在哪里找到的？！”

赤苇耸了耸肩，给了她一个神秘的微笑。“不知道。丢掉的东西就是会自己找回来的，不是吗？”

 

**2010** **年** **1** **月** **8** **日，下午** **04:23** **；木兔（来自** **2024** **年）——** **27** **岁；赤苇** **——11** **岁**

“你干嘛老是跟着我！”幼年的赤苇终于爆发了。

木兔这一次算是有备而来。他穿得比上次厚实，因为原来的时间线已经走到秋天。穿越之后，他会一直紧攥住赤苇的那条旧围巾，这样木兔可以带着它一起穿回去。现在，在2010年的冬天，木兔打扮得很得体。

赤苇，去年十二月刚过11岁生日，正恼怒地看着他，他们俩就这样站在学校附近的公园外。木兔对男孩突然的爆发惊讶地挑起了眉毛，“怎么了？”

“我问你干嘛总是跟着我，大叔！”

木兔眨了眨眼。“我跟你说了，我叫光太郎。”

狭长的眼睛盯着他。“你说你叫木兔。”

“啊，也对。但我还跟你说了，我现在比较习惯你叫我的名字。”他停了停，“还有，其实，你一直叫我 **光** 。”

男孩握紧了拳头。“我从没叫过你的名字！我又不认识你！我两个月前才第一次见你，之后你就从不知道哪儿不停地冒出来，跟踪我！”

木兔长长地叹了口气。他穿越时赤苇正在家里烤饼干。不知道现在饼干有没有烤好。“嗯，”木兔点了点头，“你说的没错。我想说的是，你因为这个生气也没有很意外，我的确有点像跟踪狂。但是我问你要我怎么做的时候，你告诉我继续做我自己的事就好。所以我就继续做自己的事了，那就是每次穿越过来缠着你。”

赤苇的双手在胸前交叉，瞪了瞪他。“我听不懂你在说什么。”

木兔笑了。“你当然不懂了。你还很小。你满15岁前我是不会告诉你任何事的。”

赤苇边摇头，边发出了一声不屑的嘲笑。之后他又换上那副镇静的表情，这个熟悉的脸庞让木兔不禁微笑。赤苇总想让自己保持冷静。“是因为那条围巾吗？因为我给你了那条围巾？我跟你说，那只是因为觉得你是一个无家可归的可怜人，好嘛？我不知道你会这样一直跟着我。”

“我知道，”木兔点头笑笑，“但是，京治，我只想和你做朋友，好嘛？拜托你相信我，你长大之后，我会是一个对你来说……很重要的人。”

“怎么会？”赤苇依旧面无表情。

“首先，我会成为你的第一个朋友，这是肯定无疑的，因为我们已经是朋——”

“我没有朋友，同学都不喜欢我。”

“因为你不是很爱交际嘛。没关系的，你总会有朋友的，好嘛？”

赤苇没有回应他，那双冷漠的眼睛带着一丝恼怒盯了他好久。 _他不相信我，_ 木兔心想。但他又能怎样呢？赤苇才十一岁。男孩突然又迈开脚步，继续向家走去。

“你不相信我，吧。”木兔双手插着口袋跟在赤苇身后朝他大喊，嘴边呼出一团白汽。太阳快要落山，天气陡然变冷。

“你要我怎么相信你呢，我根本不认识你。”前方的赤苇咕哝道。

木兔轻轻地笑了笑。“啊，好吧，”他甩了甩脑袋，停下了脚步，“我不是要你现在就相信我，京治——”

“你只能叫我赤苇，陌生人。”赤苇边走边打断了他，甩给木兔一个背影。

“——但是，”木兔顿了顿，“你有听说过穿越者吗？”

然后赤苇，愣住了，他停下了脚步。

之后好几秒，他就那样站在那里，雪花飘落在他们身旁，头顶的路灯忽闪着，好像探测到了时空的扰动。2024年和2009年不该这样交集相撞。

赤苇慢慢转过身，面向木兔。

年长的那个人咧嘴而笑。“我穿越了，”木兔说，“你现在知道这点就好。”他感到身体开始分解——那种他每次消失时都会出现在腹中的，冷热交替的感觉——就在赤苇眼前。

赤苇惊呆了。他瞪大了眼睛，眼看着木兔分解消失在空气中。双手，双臂，腿，全部身体。

“等等！”赤苇大喊，“我没有——！那是什么意思？！为什么你告诉我之后就要消失——？！”

“别紧张，”木兔笑着摇了摇头，身体和脸已经开始分解了。“我没事的，京治。”他说，“我很快就会回来。”

他不见了。

 

**_2024_ ** **_年_ ** **_9_ ** **_月_ ** **_15_ ** **_日，凌晨_ ** **_01:01_ ** **_；木兔_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——25_ ** **_岁_ **

饼干味道很好。木兔在厨房台上的篮子里找到了这些饼干。饼干有点凉，不过现在已经是凌晨一点钟了，他离开了15个小时。木兔叹了口气，他希望自己穿走前至少能帮赤苇烤掉一些饼干。

他的男友已经在客厅的沙发上睡着了。电视还亮着。 _他一直在等我，_ 木兔想。赤苇睡着的样子让木兔胸口一阵难受。和幼年赤苇相见是必然的，木兔也享受和他相处的时刻，但是。万事都有代价。还有，他最近穿越得越来越频繁了。至少能让他知道自己什么时候、会怎么穿越就好了。清水、黑尾还有团队的其他人已经很努力了，但有时木兔不得不承认，他开始变得越来越急躁。

“嗯——”木兔把他从客厅抱起来时，赤苇发出一阵抱怨。他认出了木兔的气味，手臂缠上他的脖子，依旧闭着眼皮。“你去哪儿了？”他轻声嘟囔着。

木兔听到淡淡地笑了，他轻轻踢开了卧室门。“2010年。我终于告诉你我会穿越了。”

“嗯，”赤苇的声音带着困意，“想你。”他轻声说道，双眼仍然没有睁开，他只有一半意识是醒着的。“饼干……吃了吗……？”

木兔温柔地把他放上床，亲吻着他的额头与眼睛。“恩，”他答道，“吃了。”赤苇再次睡着，呼吸变得均匀。“我也想你了。”

 

**_2024_ ** **_年_ ** **_10_ ** **_月_ ** **_16_ ** **_日，上午_ ** **_10_ ** **_：_ ** **_15_ ** **_；木兔_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——25_ ** **_岁_ **

“赤苇君，我好像在大厅里看到木兔君在等你。”

赤苇突然从柜门后伸出脑袋。“真的吗？”

“是啊，”月岛，他大学至今的朋友、长门医院的同事，向他确认。他们是注册护理师。“你动作得快点。”

“我会的，谢谢！”赤苇刚说完就走了。

在木兔和赤苇的朋友中，月岛是极少数完全知道他们复杂情况的人之一（还有黑尾）。黑尾在大学生化专业毕业后，就加入了研究木兔这种罕见病症的医疗团队。以及，因为阿月和黑尾貌似在约会，所以他们四个从大学至今一直是朋友（对黑尾和木兔来说，是从高中开始）。

赤苇几乎是冲向了木兔，他正在大厅角落里等他。木兔转身看到他时，露出了一个微笑。“京治——！”他开口，“我——啊！”

他撞进一个拥抱，赤苇几乎要跳到他身上。他们跌跌拌拌地回去了。“想死你了！”赤苇紧紧贴在男友的身上，顾不上身上还沾着药物和消毒剂的味道。

木兔大笑。“怎么了？我们不是早上还在一起的？”

赤苇抽回身体，有些恼怒地摇了摇头。“已经四天了，”他解释着，“你还一直以为自己只穿走了几小时啊？”

“四——四天？”木兔有些语无伦次，“但是京治！我发誓，我只在那呆了两小时就回来了！”

“啊，那是在80年代或者其他什么时空。现在是2024年。在听我讲话吗？”

木兔难以置信地摇了摇头，满怀歉意地对他笑了笑。“天啦，我很抱歉，我都没去注意！我之前穿越到了2010年，你中学排球部第一次选拔赛那天，你还记得吧？我不在的时候有没有发生什么事情？”

赤苇笑了。“没。没关系的。就是昨天，29岁的你过来请我姐姐吃了晚饭。她打电话跟我说了。她听起来有点被吓到了，说你行为有点异常，问了很多奇怪的问题，但是，唉。”

木兔皱起了眉头。

赤苇摆摆手引回他的注意。“我跟她说，你大概因为画廊的事压力很大。除了这个，没别的特别的事了。”他停了停，“跟了几场手术，没什么难处理的。我就是没想到你会在医院等我，还有我很想你——”

木兔粗暴地亲吻他，他们的鼻子撞在一起，赤苇被逗笑了。“我们还在大厅里呢，天才。”

“我不管。我也很想你。”

“你不是说你才穿走两小时——”

“那我也想你。”木兔松开了他，大笑着说。他们十指交扣，这对木兔来说已经是最平常和熟悉的动作。“想吃冰淇淋吗？”

赤苇点了点头，朝他微笑。“想吃。”

 

**_2010_ ** **_年_ ** **_4_ ** **_月_ ** **_28_ ** **_日，晚上_ ** **_07:23_ ** **_；木兔（来自_ ** **_2024_ ** **_年）——_ ** **_27_ ** **_岁；赤苇——_ ** **_11_ ** **_岁_ **

“木兔君，”趴在书桌上的赤苇咕哝着他的名字。

听到自己的名字，正在打游戏的木兔抬起了头。他正坐在赤苇小时候卧室的地板上，吃着奇多饼干，吸着奶昔。一小时前，他再次穿越出现在赤苇面前。谢天谢地，赤苇的家长和姐姐不在家，找到赤苇房间再把自己锁在里面就容易多了。

赤苇叫他时，正在写今天的作业。

“是？”木兔应道。

“我……”他问，“我……未来的我是什么样子？”

木兔没有立刻回答他。他一直在问木兔这个问题，木兔也一直给予同样的回答——强壮，帅气，令人惊叹，沉着冷静，很有耐心。

“比如，”赤苇继续问道，“你说过我以后会是一个很好的人，但是……”他顿了顿，“你觉得我爸爸妈妈会为我骄傲吗？”

木兔愣住了。

啊。他的父母啊。不久前，在2024年，赤苇有告诉过他这些。他说他很小的时候特别没有安全感，总会产生很多自我怀疑。不过他慢慢克服了这些。

“你知道吗，”赤苇继续说着，“我的同学都在谈论以后想做的事情了。我知道，现在讲这些还太早，我甚至都还不是高中生。但是。”他停住了，目光盯着他的课堂讲义。“我不知道我将来想做什么。我甚至不确定自己将来能不能成为一个好人。”

木兔放下了手中的PSP，吸了几口奶昔。“你不用担心这些，”他说，“你是那种……我该怎么说呢……我见过的心肠最好的人。”

几秒沉默。“那很差劲。”赤苇哼了一声，转头看他。

“那一点都不差劲。”木兔说。“你是我男——”咬到舌头了，“你是我最好的朋友，知道吗？” _抱歉了，黑尾。_ “你现在大概也知道了，我不是那种做朋友的最好的人选，但你还是跟我做朋友了。那对我意味着很多。”

赤苇皱了眉头。“你不觉得我根本没法选择吗？”

“喂，”木兔生气了。

赤苇却笑了。“我在开玩笑呢。”他说，“不过也是真话。木兔君，你有多了解我？” 手肘支在椅子扶手上，他托着下巴问木兔，“我最近总在想，在未来，你到底是我的什么。”

木兔注视着他，突然大笑起来。“啊，你不会相信我的。”

“你试试看。”

 _不了，谢谢。_ 他不想在他这么小的时候就带坏他。还没到时间。太快了。“我……就是……你的……最好的朋友……因为我们会上一所大学。”他改口道，“好吧，差不多是最好的朋友，可能是，你最好的朋友之一，嗯。”

赤苇突然坐直。“朋友？我会有很多朋友吗？在大学里？我上大学了哦？”

木兔耸了耸肩。“是啊？因为你很厉害。”

赤苇的表情变得快活起来。“酷。”

木兔不屑地哼了一声。“不然你以为怎样？你几乎什么都擅长，”除了跟刚认识又不喜欢的人交际之外，“我才是，差点上不了大学。”

“为什么？”

耸肩。“不是很想上。”

“你学的什么？”

“艺术。”

赤苇眨了眨眼睛。“真的？我从没想过你会是学艺术的那种人。你很吵，学艺术却都是正经、内向的人。”他说，“那，你的专业方向是什么？”

多媒体与摄影。但他之后才发现自己更喜欢雕塑。“不告诉你。”

赤苇发出一阵不屑的噪音。

木兔回忆起原来的时空里，看到自己的雕塑作品时，赤苇那双闪光的眼睛，还有他们墙上挂满的拍立得相片，他想着笑了起来。

“那我呢？我学的什么？”

木兔露出牙齿坏笑着。“我们不是讲好了嘛。我不能干涉你的选择。”

赤苇叹了口气，没有回应他。但他就是不能理解这点，反正不管怎样，那些在将来注定都会发生。“好吧，那还有呢？我还会在哪方面变得很厉害？”

“拼字游戏，”木兔回答很慢，“还有烘焙。你做东西很好吃。”

赤苇向后靠上了椅背。“那些都很差劲诶，木兔君。还有呢？”

“额…排球。你会是一个很厉害的二传手。”

听到这个，赤苇立刻露出一个笑容。“还有还有……？”

 _口活。_ 木兔陷入沉思。 _你给我口交的时候就是一个妖精。_ “烘焙。我超喜欢你做得饼干。”

“嗯。那个你已经说过了，”赤苇追问着，“还有……？”

他们一整晚都在讨论将来的赤苇，他会擅长的东西，还有他的爱好。直到晚上十点半，木兔才穿回2024年，回去时，时间还在一个暴雨的午后。

 

**_2011_ ** **_年_ ** **_12_ ** **_月_ ** **_5_ ** **_日，凌晨_ ** **_00:13_ ** **_；木兔（来自_ ** **_2024_ ** **_年）_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——13_ ** **_岁_ **

38.7℃。

赤苇在13岁生日那天发起了高烧。

2024年来的木兔照顾了他整晚。

第二天早上穿越回去前，木兔在他的书桌上放了一双新的护膝，又在旁边留了一张纸条。生日快乐，京治。我保证你很快就会好起来的，纸条上写着。

 

**_2024_ ** **_年_ ** **_11_ ** **_月_ ** **_2_ ** **_日，晚上_ ** **_10:23_ ** **_；木兔_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——25_ ** **_岁_ **

“赤苇，你没事吧？烧退了吗？请给我回电。”（晚10:23）

“赤苇，木兔回来了吗？至少回我条短信吧。阿姨说她也打不通你的电话。我们都很着急。”（晚11:02）

“这里是月岛，我来找你了。”（晚11:04）

 

**_2012_ ** **_年_ ** **_2_ ** **_月_ ** **_1_ ** **_日，下午_ ** **_05:11_ ** **_；木兔（来自_ ** **_2024_ ** **_）_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——13_ ** **_岁_ **

十三岁时，赤苇发现木兔的情绪会产生很大的起伏。

那天快要晚上的时候，木兔突然一脸沮丧地出现在他面前。那时赤苇一个人，正在后院里练习排球，木兔就呆呆地坐在院子里，目光游离到天外。

“你怎么了？”站到那人跟前，赤苇试图问他。

“没事。”木兔的声音空空的。

“明明有什么事。你看起来很糟糕。”

木兔没有理他。

“还有，为什么你的头发没有胶起来？你这样看起来好奇怪，我都已经习惯你头发竖起来的样子了。”

那人转过脸，避开了他的目光。他有很深的黑眼圈。

赤苇皱紧了眉。为什么？

他在那里出了什么事情？

他们会经历什么事情？

“木兔君——”

“京治，”赤苇被他的语气吓了一跳。亮红灯了。停。“我现在没办法和你好好说话。我想回去。我必须回去。我恨自己被困在这里。”

哦。

当然啦。

赤苇就知道他会伤心。

但他理解的。

他理解木兔只是在说气话。他理解自己还只是个小孩，他的时空还在2012年，而木兔的一切，现在跟他还没有关系。

但赤苇想要抱抱他。怎么样才能让木兔不再露出那个表情？他不喜欢那样。

“会没事的。”赤苇努力换上安慰的口吻。他失败了。他的声音和往常一样不带感情。他只好伸出手掌，轻轻拍了拍木兔的脑袋。他的头发染了好几次了，但还是好软。

年长的男子抬起头，注视着幼年的赤苇。男孩不知道那样的表情该如何解读。那个奇怪的表情，仿佛在恳求什么，又好像心碎了一般。突然，木兔把他拉进一个拥抱。

“都会没事的。”赤苇重复道，许愿他的话可以成真。

“为什么你总是对我这么有信心，还这么有耐心？”他闷在赤苇的T恤上呢喃着。

赤苇叹了口气。他也没有答案。

 

**_2024_ ** **_年_ ** **_11_ ** **_月_ ** **_4_ ** **_日，中午_ ** **_11:23_ ** **_；木兔——_ ** **_27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——25_ ** **_岁_ **

“清水前辈找到了新的药方。她觉得新药肯定有效，就是我们还不清楚它的副作用……”

木兔嘴里发出嗡嗡的噪声。多加一副药剂。治疗他的团队一直坚持着，他应该对此满怀感激。但有时候，治疗也会变得让人疲倦。

“……我听说赤苇病了。他现在好了吧？”

木兔正要凿向大理石的手停住了。他和黑尾正在自己的工作室里。他的工作室其实就是他们的小车库，他和赤苇在里面装上空调，木兔暂时就在里面工作。他快要雕完某个客户订的巨型半身像了。那是一个奇怪又抽象的女人，雕起来有点复杂。不过他上次穿去70年代的时候，在那获得了一些灵感。

“什么意思？”木兔看着依靠在他工作室门上的黑尾，而对方也看着他。黑尾今天没再裹在白大褂里，他穿着日常的衣服，这让木兔感到舒服。黑尾竟然成了生化学家，混蛋的天才。

黑尾给他的表情显得很困惑。“你什么意思？你不知道啊？”

木兔在桌上丢下了手中的凿子和锤子。

黑尾有些坐立不安。“萤昨天告诉我的。上周三他差点就要把赤苇送进医院了。他感冒很重，看起来又有点压力和疲劳。”他停住了。“你去哪儿了？”

_你去哪儿了？_

又是那个问题。有时候，这个问题让他很生气。

“我那时……和赤苇……在2011年。那天是他的生日而且……”木兔的声音逐渐小到听不见。

黑尾没有说话。片刻后，他缓缓开口，“那样的事，你也无能为力。”

一阵百感交集的沉默。“是吧。”木兔回答，两眼放空。

“但是，赤苇是个强壮的家伙。我们都清楚的，不用担心。”

木兔没有立刻回答。“我在考虑快点跟他求婚。”他的声音低不可闻。

黑尾的目光立刻射向他。

“你会帮我的吧？”木兔的声音充满希望。

 

**错置的心痛**

**_2013_ ** **_年_ ** **_12_ ** **_月_ ** **_4_ ** **_日，晚上_ ** **_08:13_ ** **_；木兔（来自_ ** **_2024_ ** **_年）_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——14_ ** **_岁_ **

看到那枚戒指时，赤苇屏住了呼吸。指环反射着木兔眼中的亮光。木兔很高兴，但自从他今晚训练结束后突然出现、接他回家时起，就一直比往常安静许多，就好像他的思绪已经飘到九霄云外。

他们并肩走着，赤苇提出想在回家前吃一个冰淇淋，木兔笑着同意了。

今天的木兔更热情一点，这很好。但自从看到那枚戒指，赤苇就一直有种不好的预感，天啊。赤苇觉得自己是个混蛋。他觉得恶心。突然之间，他无法再直视木兔。

“你看起来很幸福。”垂着脑袋，他突然蹦出一句。他们并排坐在秋千上，但赤苇不敢抬头。他不想看木兔的笑容。他做不到。

年长的那人笑着点了点头。“我好幸福。”确认了。

不要看他。“和……和你手指上那枚戒指有关吗？”

一阵沉默。木兔的大笑突然爆发。幸福又兴奋的笑声。笑得赤苇的胸口发疼。“哈，你看到了？”又一阵沉默。“啊，没错，的确有关。”又是一阵笑。“我太幸福了，京治。我还以为一切都不会变好了！其实最开始，一切就没开好头然后——”

“你在那边结婚了吗？”

口若悬河的木兔住了嘴。“我……订婚了。”他停了停，“有什么不对吗？你怎么了？”

赤苇依旧低着头，双手紧紧抓着秋千的链条，他攥得好紧，指关节都发白了。“我知道了。”赤苇的声音像是挤出来的。

“京治……？”

“你……爱她吗？”

木兔没有立刻回答。但是，“很爱很爱，”他的声音很轻柔。那就是赤苇的极限了。他猛地站了起来，抓过地上的书包，迅速从操场上逃走了。

好傻。他当然应该预想到这些的。说实话，这也在他意料之中。毕竟，木兔是个成熟的大人了。理所当然的，他和赤苇在一起的这段时间，有另一个人在那边等着他。他之前的确提到过某个特别的人，不是吗？但是，就算是这样，为什么？为什么他会这么难过？

太荒谬了，木兔一开始不过是个陌生人。后来他成了他的朋友。再后来是他最亲密的朋友。然后突然之间，赤苇无法接受再也看不到木兔的可能。逐渐地，赤苇开始喜欢他，真正的喜欢。从木兔突然出现以来，已经过去了四年，他已经成为赤苇生活中不可或缺的人了。

但他只是个穿越者。一个四处游荡的人。他和他不是同个时空的人。他在自己的时空有自己的生活、自己的世界。而且，就算赤苇知道，将来某天他会再次遇见木兔，他也觉得，那不会是属于他的的那个木兔君了。

一切都错了。干。都是错的。赤苇不该有这种感情。

他必须逃开但是——一只手抓住了他，阻止他离开。

“京治！”是木兔。 _不要这样，拜托。不要看我的脸。_ “怎么了？你干嘛跑掉？！”他的声音又惊又慌。“京治——看着我——拜托——我……什么……你怎么在哭啊？！”

可悲。太可悲了。但是，干。“我喜欢你！”赤苇大喊，眼泪流满了脸颊。“我是gay，好吗？我还喜欢你！但我讨厌这样！你就要结婚了，我该为你感到高兴的，但我说不了谎，好吗！？”他哽咽着。木兔瞪圆了眼睛看向他。“我一点都不高兴！从去年开始，我就喜欢上你了，但你一直这么蠢！我也这么蠢！我不想看到——啊！”

赤苇就要崩溃了，真的。木兔肯定是发现他快要崩溃了，他才把他拉进一个剧烈的拥抱，撞得他骨头都在疼。“干，”木兔低声骂道，“干，我才是，真他妈的蠢。我很抱歉，京治，很抱歉——”

“别说了，”赤苇试着推开他，“我不要你同情——”

“不——喂——京治，别这样，看着我，拜托了。”

赤苇气冲冲地扭开了脑袋，他的脸上湿湿的，都是眼泪。木兔捏住他的下颚，轻轻掰过他的脸庞，他们看着对方。木兔在他面前蹲下身——脸上还挂着微微的笑。这个混蛋竟然还在笑。赤苇的眼泪又流了下来。

“喂，嘘，别哭了。让我先解释好吗？”

“不要，”赤苇说，“立刻消失，就像你以前一直做的那样。你走了我就回家。”

年长的男子噗嗤笑了出来，这次他把赤苇拉进一个温柔的拥抱。“我的天，京治，我要拿你怎么办才好……”说完，他开始亲吻赤苇的头发。赤苇僵住了。

“木兔君，拜托让我走吧。你不能再这样，怂恿我继续喜欢你。”

木兔抽回身，不停地摇头。“我做不到，”他说，“因为怂恿你喜欢我，其实，一直都是我的隐藏计划。”

赤苇皱了眉，抽泣着问他，“什么？”

木兔笑着叹了口气。“啊，你一哭我就受不了，哪怕你还是一个爱哭鼻子的小孩。”手指擦干了赤苇的眼泪，“好吧，你还记得我曾经跟你说，在你十五岁之前我不会告诉你任何事情吗？”

赤苇抽着鼻子回他。“因为你是个混蛋。”

木兔咧嘴大笑。“嗯，是的，但是我说的是事实，因为在你对我有任何感觉之前，我什么都不能告诉你。明白吗？”

赤苇没有回答，他在紧张。

木兔温柔地笑了。“你今年就要满十五岁了，是不是？”

赤苇慢慢点了点头。身体猛地一阵颤抖，木兔的手指滑进了他的指缝。赤苇有些意外地低头看了看他们牵着的手，又抬头看向木兔的脸。他已经说不出话来了。

“现在想让我告诉你所有的事情吗？”木兔朝他微笑。而赤苇点了点头，心脏就要从嗓子里跳出来。

 

**_2014_ ** **_年_ ** **_12_ ** **_月_ ** **_4_ ** **_日，晚上_ ** **_11_ ** **_：_ ** **_57_ ** **_；木兔（来自_ ** **_2026_ ** **_）_ ** **_——28_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——15_ ** **_岁（就要满_ ** **_16_ ** **_岁）_ **

“嗨”

听到木兔的声音时，赤苇在黑暗中露出了微笑。他正独自站在后院里，几乎确定木兔不会在他生日这天出现了。他理解他的。但是，从赤苇11岁开始，木兔就没缺席过他的生日，每一年生日，他都期待见到木兔。木兔从没让他失望，他总会出现。

但今天，感觉有点不对。

木兔出现的那一刻，赤苇感到少了点什么。他说不清到底少了什么，但这一次的穿越点的气流有点不同。

木兔从背后抱住了他，鼻子蹭着他的脖子。“嗨，”他对他耳语。

“怎么了？”赤苇转过身面向他27岁（还是28岁？）的男友。

“没事，”木兔说着吻了他。这个吻甜蜜又充满渴望，还有一点……悲伤？“哦，卧槽，等下，”木兔抽开身，“这是哪年——？”

“别紧张，”赤苇把他拉回怀里，“我16岁了。”

木兔眨了眨眼睛。他再次亲吻了赤苇。“生日快乐，”他喃喃道。

赤苇心里暗暗叹了口气，他试图忽视那种不好的感觉，他们偷偷溜进自己卧室时，他决定暂时不去想这些。

木兔又在伤心了。还很焦虑、很沮丧。赤苇能感觉到这些。还有，木兔的脸看起来特别疲倦？因为年纪大了？可他也不会比之前来的时候大多少吧？

“京治，”木兔说，“我想你了。”

赤苇翻过身面朝着他。之前他们躺在床上，木兔从背后抱着他，而赤苇怀疑木兔故意选择了这个姿势，因为他不想让赤苇看到他的脸。“你上周才见过我，”赤苇说，手指穿过木兔的头发。他看起来很享受赤苇的这个动作。

“嗯，”木兔闭上了眼睛，“但对我来说，已经好久没见了。”

发丝中的手停住了。“你从哪一年来的？”赤苇低声问他。

木兔又累又困地眨着眼睛。“2026年。”

2026年。那是12年之后了。“2026年，一切都好吧？”赤苇试探着问道。

然后。天。木兔就——

他吻了赤苇。是那种赤苇无法招架的吻。那种发生在两个彼此视对方为特殊者的人之间的吻。一开始，赤苇被吓了一跳，但木兔紧紧地抱着他，双臂牢牢缠绕着他。这个吻好温暖，好特别。这样用尽力气，带着无比的、湿漉漉的欲望。他在哭。木兔在哭，而赤苇却不知道发生了什么，也不知道如何纠正这一切，他只能把他更紧地拉向自己。近一点，再近一点，回以同样粗暴又绝望的亲吻——

“我爱你，”木兔喘着气告诉他，他的双唇埋在赤苇脖子与肩膀交接的位置，“我不知道之前自己有没有对你这样说过，但我好爱你，京治。特别、特别爱而我不知道我能不能——”

赤苇想要大哭。这是他第一次听到木兔的告白。

但他还是告诉木兔，“嘘，”赤苇将木兔颤抖的身体贴向自己，紧紧抱住了他，“没事了，”他低声安慰，“我知道的。”他的声音因为强忍着眼泪而发紧，“我知道的，我就在这里。我也爱你，木兔君，”他念咒一样，一遍又一遍重复着这些话。“我爱你。 _我爱你。_ ”

 

**_2015_ ** **_年_ ** **_1_ ** **_月_ ** **_9_ ** **_日，晚上_ ** **_9:57_ ** **_；木兔（来自_ ** **_2024_ ** **_年）_ ** **_——27_ ** **_岁；赤苇_ ** **_——16_ ** **_岁_ **

“那就这样了？”赤苇盯着木兔，悲伤地微笑。

他们肩并肩，手牵手，正在涩谷站等车。

赤苇要做晚上十点的末班车回家。而这之后，木兔告诉他，接下来的两年赤苇都不会再见到未来的他。至少，这是暂时的。赤苇这个时空的穿越裂缝直到2017年才会重新起作用。

“什么？”木兔第一次告诉他这件事的时候，赤苇非常慌张，“但、但是，我们要怎么办呢？”

“没关系，”木兔笑着说，“我们会再见的。”他停了停，“在大学里，还记得吗？”

赤苇松了口气，他眨了眨眼睛。“那，是哪所大学？我要怎样才能通过那些考试啊？”

木兔咯咯笑了。“东京大学，”他淡淡地说道，“所以赶快努力学习，这样才能考得上是吧？”

赤苇很惊讶。“你考上了东京大学？文京区的东大？”

木兔很受冒犯地哼了一声。“你把我想成什么了，哈？我成绩还算可以诶！”

赤苇笑了。“我知道。我只是在开玩笑嘛。”他顿了顿。“那，我会进哪个专业？”

“你会知道的。”那人朝他笑着眨了下眼。

而现在，在铁轨边，他们正站在彼此身边，十指交握。

“你知道吗，”赤苇突然开口，“没有你在身边，两年会过很久。”一阵沉默。“我会很孤单，因为我没有别的朋友。”

他感到木兔笑了。“你会有的，”他向他承诺，“还有不要担心，我跟你说，两年一眨眼就过去了。现在，这个时空的我，如果我没记错的话，还以为自己特别特别直。”

赤苇听到这个愤怒地看向了木兔。“什么？”

木兔耸了耸肩。“几年之后这个就不是什么问题了。2016年我就突然开窍了。”他开始傻笑，“其实，你知道吗，你没费什么力气就让我爱上你了。我会一头就栽进恋爱中，你甚至还没发现。”他大声笑了起来。

赤苇用肩膀撞了撞他，他的脸羞红了，却禁不住微笑。

“所以请一定要等到我，好吗？”木兔直直看向他。列车就要进站了。“我发誓，一切都会顺利的，就像你之前告诉我的一样。就继续做你平常做的事，好吗？时机到了，一切自然就会发生。”

赤苇点了点头，不敢开口。还剩一分钟了。他感到胸口一阵阵发紧。

另一个人理解地微微笑了。“啊，还有一件事——”木兔倾过身子，给了他一个悠长又留恋的吻。

列车靠站了，赤苇闭上了双眼，手臂攀上木兔的脖子。他可以感到木兔在分解。 _先别走，拜托——_

片刻之后，他睁开双眼，而木兔已经消失了。只留下赤苇拥抱着空气。

他的嘴唇还因为几秒前的摩擦而刺痛着。

他垂下了双手，望了望手掌，然后走进了车厢。

插上耳机，听着音乐好阻止眼泪下流。

 _我很快就会再遇见你的，_ 他对自己说。等着吧。

_我会来找你的。_

 

_our path have crossed_

_but it's the last time I'll have you;_

_when we're old, we'll look on_

_this golden love_


	2. PART II

stars apart  
“Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve,  
too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.”  
― Henry Van Dyke  
.•:* *:•.  
2015年，春  
未来的京治：  
这是高中老师布置的最蠢的作业，你不觉得吗？  
给未来的自己写一封信。  
我甚至不知道他们想要我们写哪些方面的事，但我又不能不写……

2015年，夏  
未来的京治：  
今天是暑假的第一天。  
我已经在想他了。  
你觉得他现在会在干什么？  
我想知道他上的哪所高中。我从没问够他问题，你不觉得吗？而他也从没给过我充分的回答。我对他无所不知却也一无所知。  
但我会再见到他的。所以下次相见之前，我只能攒起这些问题了。有可能现在的他就可以回答我所有的问题了……

2015年，秋  
未来的京治：  
有一件难为情的事。  
才过去了八个月，但我觉得自己再见不到他就活不下去了。  
有时我觉得特别孤独。  
但是，我仍然会等他……

2015年，冬  
未来的京治：  
你还记得我曾经说过，这是老师布置的最愚蠢的作业吗？我错了。还有更蠢的作业，就是给你将来会认识的人写一封信。那才叫蠢透了，是吧？跟让人沮丧的是所有人都很激动。我不知道，但一想起他们可以把这个当成一项有趣的作业，我就很沮丧，因为每一次想起那个我将要遇到的人，我的胸口就一阵一阵地痛……

未来的京治：  
期末考试就要到了。之后就毕业了。我不知道该以怎样的感情来面对。但我现在真的特别、特别想他。

亲爱的木兔光太郎：  
我跟你说，我不知道自己还能写给谁。而且这个作业是要计分的。所以，抱歉啦。说实话，我快要在等待中失去耐心了。你干嘛要跟我说两年一眨眼就过去了呢？你这个大骗子。  
反正我也不会让你看到这封信的，哪怕你是这封信最合适的收信对象：一个我还没遇见的人。可是，我已经遇见过你了，不是吗？这么说来有点作弊的嫌疑，但无所谓了。至少我是写信给一个真实的人，不像其他人，写给自己连名字都还不知道的儿子、恋人、女儿……

东京大学  
录取通知书  
尊敬的赤苇京治：  
……

2016年，春  
“东西全都收拾好了吗，京治？”  
“是的，妈。”  
“到了之后一定要给我电话，记得吗？”  
“我会的，妈，别担心……”

2016年，夏

2016年，秋  
京治：  
好吧，我收回以前说过的话。  
这是最最愚蠢的事情。  
自愿给自己写信。  
但是……我只想倾诉这一切……我需要倾诉，好嘛。  
我不觉得自己可以再等下去了。每一天我都这么想着他。我想现在就见到他。我那时甚至没问他哪个月我才能遇到他。也没问是哪节课上。或者是在哪栋教学楼。我什么都不知道！  
我在Facebook上搜过他，但没有结果。我想我们之间也没有互相认识的朋友，什么都没有。我差点就要到学生档案里去找他的名字了。这些事都好蠢。我已经疯了……

2016年，冬

2017年，春  
京治：  
Hi。  
已经是大学的第二年了。  
时间过得好慢，有没有？  
虽然有些人说时间过得太快了。但我想，如果你正在等待某个人或某件事，时间对你来说就会过得很慢的。  
这就是我现在的感受。就像一个潮湿沙地中的跋涉者，一切都过得，  
好慢、好慢……

2017年，夏

2017年，秋  
东京大学  
艺术与戏剧学院  
大众传播与摄影系  
摄影部  
授权申请信  
尊敬的赤苇京治：  
您好！

2017年9月22日；木兔——20岁；赤苇——18岁  
“那是什么？”月岛问他。他们两人懒懒地坐在A楼外复习，一小时后有场小测。临时抱佛脚在大学里没什么用了，但赤苇和月岛没办法，这学期的课表太满了。学业艰难，但他们都乐在其中。  
“那是什么？”月岛示意着桌上赤苇包里露出的信件，又问了一遍。  
赤苇瞥了一眼。“哦，”他标着书里的重点答道，“是摄影部的，问我能不能做他们的代言人之类的。”他晃了晃脑袋。  
月岛吹了声口哨，“那很好啊。我听说摄影部今年加了很多大神，帮了校报很多忙。”  
赤苇翻了个白眼。“不感兴趣。”他哼道。  
“拜托，稍微放松一下嘛，”他金发的朋友在责怪他，“你没必要埋头学习一学年吧，人人都知道你不学习都能拿到B。”  
“不是因为学习，”赤苇叹了口气，从桌对面看向他，“我就是不感兴趣。”  
月岛不屑地哼了一声。然后——  
咔嚓——  
“干。”  
“你是不是傻啊？把闪光灯关掉啊，笨蛋！”  
赤苇没有动，月岛转头怒视着他们。“我以为你收到了授权申请信啊？为什么这些混蛋没经过你同意就拍你？”  
赤苇不为所动，一直埋头看书。“别说了，月岛。让他们去吧。”  
“哼，”他的朋友轻声抗议。“但平心而论，除了技术好，摄影部的那些人也挺……养眼的，”他继续之前的话题，“但不是这两个混蛋。是说那些老成员。我之前见过几个，”  
赤苇又朝他翻了一个白眼。随便啦——  
咔嚓——  
“傻逼！我叫你把闪光灯关掉的呢——！会被他发现的！”  
“我又不怕他，我还是更怕前辈发现我们偷偷跟踪他——”  
咔嚓——  
“喂！立刻停下来——”  
赤苇的眼皮跳了跳。  
“你也太受欢迎了点吧？”月岛懒洋洋地说，向后瘫倒在椅背上。  
咔嚓——  
“我受不了了，”金发的那位哼着站起身，“我要跟他们说一下——”  
“喂！你！们！这！些！蠢！货！”  
赤苇在书上划着重点的手突然停了下来。  
再一次，心脏突然跳到嗓子眼。  
但是——  
那个声音。  
会是——  
feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
of light mist, of pale amber rose  
feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
touching, discovering you  
“笨蛋！”一个留着奇怪发型的男子正背对着他们，大声训斥着两个大一的后辈，“我跟你们说过多少次了，不要偷偷跟踪别人，听见没有！”  
“前——前辈！很抱歉！我们下一次不会了——啊！”  
被称作前辈的人狠狠敲了敲两人的后脑勺。“相机我就没收了。这都不是你们的相机啊，混蛋，这是部里的东西，你们怎么敢拿它去做无聊的事啊，笨蛋！”  
“对不起前辈——！”  
“抱歉，”月岛插话道，“这两个是你的后辈吗？”他看着那个男子。  
那个人也看了看他。“是啊，很对不起。他们是在拍你吗？对不起啊兄弟，他们刚入部还不清楚规定而且——”  
“不是在拍我，是我朋友——”月岛不满地回应道，“无论如何，你们要是能不来——”  
“木兔同学……？”  
月岛顿住了。转过身，他惊讶地看到赤苇正从位置上站起来，双眼闪着光……他是要哭了吗？他看起来是要哭了但是，不对。他的表情看起来又很震惊。发生什么了？  
木兔，那个有着张扬发型和一双奇圆无比眼睛的前辈，刚刚还在和他说话，现在也住了嘴。他依旧背朝着赤苇。他皱着眉慢慢转过身，显得很困惑，一个陌生（还很美妙）的声音竟然叫了他那微不足道的名字。  
看到慢慢走向他们的赤苇，这个人展开了眉头，掩饰住了自己的惊讶。他朋友的表情让人猜不透。月岛不知道赤苇在想什么。他看起来似乎也很惊讶。不管怎样，月岛听到木兔屏住了呼吸。他差点就翻了个白眼。是、是，赤苇特别漂亮，不是吗？连直人都会为他变弯。月岛单手叉起腰。  
赤苇离他们很近时，月岛低声问他，“你们两个认识吗？”  
没人回答他。  
那两个大一的学生在他身后用胳膊戳着对方，偷笑出了声。月岛怒视过去他们才收敛起来。  
“你是……木兔……光太郎……对吧？”赤苇再次问道。  
月岛感到木兔浑身僵直。“我——我是？”那人终于开口，声音里带着惊讶于困惑，“你怎么知道我的——？”  
赤苇举出一张白纸，露出全知的微笑。那是摄影部给他的信。“因为这个。”  
木兔眨了好几次眼睛。然后，“哦——哦哦，”他垂下肩，显得有些……失望？“好吧……？”  
赤苇笑了。他的眼睛在发光。月岛皱了眉。那张害了相思病的蠢脸是怎么一回事？“见到你了，很高兴，”他说。“我一直在等待着，”声音轻不可闻。  
木兔歪了歪脑袋，彻底糊涂了。“你是说部里的那邀请信？”他抓了抓后脑勺。“啊，对哦，”他又大笑起来，“但是，我——我是说……额……我——”他已经语无伦次了，所以他一把抓过身旁的两个大一生，把他们推向前，命令他们鞠躬道歉。“快道歉，你们这些混蛋！”  
“十分抱歉，赤苇前辈！”  
“赤——赤苇？”木兔朝那个深色头发的漂亮同学眨了眨眼。“那是你的名字吗？”他又转向自己的后辈，“笨蛋，你们怎么知道他的名字的——”  
“我们每个人都知道赤苇前辈啊，你不——”  
木兔再次敲了他们的脑袋，然后把他们赶走了。月岛脑袋发涨，这人好吵，还有着过分充沛的能量，什么鬼嘛。但他发现赤苇依旧在微笑着。  
“哦，所、所以，你就是大家都在谈论的那个代言人？”木兔的耳朵变成了粉色。  
赤苇随意耸了耸肩，然后伸出了右手，微笑的他光彩照人。天哪。“我是赤苇京治。”  
木兔看呆了，可怜的家伙。“哦。额。嗯——我、我不是部长之类的，但、但是——我是木兔光太郎，”他握住了赤苇的手，“很高兴认识你！”他咧嘴大笑，虽然还不确定到底发生了什么。月岛也不确定。“但我经常不在学校，”他继续说道，“所以不能保证我们会一起合作，但是，我很期待这样！”  
“哈？”月岛嘲笑他，“经常不在学校？讲真，你是在吹嘘自己翘班很厉害吗？”  
木兔的脸红成了一颗番茄。“不是！我、我没有翘班！从来没有过！只是——我的意思是——那很难控制——我是说——我不能完全掌控那个而且——额，我该怎么——”  
“没关系，”赤苇轻笑着，月岛惊讶地挑起了一边的眉毛。“我知道的，”他说，“没事的。”  
木兔看起来很感激，他红着脸回了一个微笑。“谢谢！真的！我很感激，但是……”他顿了顿，有些手足无措，“赤、赤苇同学，对吗？”  
赤苇点了点头。  
“赤苇同学。下面这句话听起来会很奇怪但是……好比说……你之前……见过我吗？我是说……我不知道，只是……你看我的时候像是，已经认识我了之类的……？”  
月岛缓缓摇了摇头，慢步走开了。另一个无药可救的追求者罢了。顺利地拒绝他吧，赤苇——  
“是，”月岛听到赤苇的回答，声音里也洋溢着笑意。  
——哈？  
“我下面的这句话听起来也很奇怪，但是，”赤苇继续说道，“你愿意之后再细聊吗，我们可以去咖啡馆？或者……午餐……晚餐？”  
月岛立刻转过身，看着面对面的那两个人，而且。他们的手依旧握在一起。似乎木兔握完手之后赤苇就没松开。什么鬼啊。  
年长的那位脸红了，他一直在脸红，他吃惊地张着嘴巴，好像一条鱼。“我……额……咖啡……午餐或者……晚餐？”他呆呆地重复着，像是被自己的好运气吓到了，“像是一次约会？”  
赤苇给了他一个更深的微笑，连天使都要为之唱赞歌。  
月岛也盯住了他，他慢慢摇了遥头。真是见了鬼了。

信里的内容：  
东京大学  
艺术与戏剧学院  
大众传播与摄影系  
摄影部  
授权申请信  
尊敬的赤苇京治：  
您好！  
我们很荣幸地通知您，您已被东京大学校报-摄影部选为2017年度的校园模范男生和全校代言人。因此，校报全体希望能获得您的许可，为本年度的大学写真集与报刊杂志进行拍摄，校运动员与其他的模范的写真也会一同出现在集子中。  
我们诚挚地期盼您的回复，望您对这项提议多加考虑，同时我们也期盼与您的合作！  
菜原玉木 东京大学校报——社长  
菅原孝支 东京大学校报——主编  
谷地仁花 摄影部——部长  
月岛萤盯着他在赤苇床头找到的信。  
他翻过信纸，试图在反面、甚至信封上找到更多地文字。  
他皱了眉。  
木兔光太郎的名字不在信上。  
“见鬼了。那他怎么知道他名字的？”

几天过去了。  
然后是几个星期、几个月。  
四季变换。  
在以前，赤苇总觉得每天时间都走得很慢，但现在正好相反。有时，他希望时间能停止走动。时间走得太快，但木兔不在的时候，时间又走得太慢。一直以来，赤苇都觉得命运在玩弄他对时间的概念。  
难道没有吗？  
或许没有吧。  
因为他在十岁时就遇见了自己将来的未婚夫，而那时木兔二十七岁。  
他们把一切告诉月岛的时候，他的表情很搞笑。黑尾从高中开始就知道木兔是个穿越者了，但他承认木兔告诉他有男朋友时，自己认为他是在吹牛——直到他见到了赤苇。  
“京、京治？”黑尾见到赤苇本人时，特别惊讶，“你是赤苇京治？！”  
木兔双臂交叉。“你现在还觉得我在说谎吗？”  
黑尾从头到脚打量着赤苇，依旧处在惊讶中。“没啊，兄弟。我是说——”他突然顿住了，“你是京治？”  
“额，是啊？”赤苇投给木兔一个求助的眼神。  
“你就是他啊？！”  
木兔瞪着黑尾，“你有什么——”  
然后他的朋友大笑着拍了拍他的背，下手特别重。“见了鬼了，兄弟，那可是校报上的赤苇京治啊！”  
“是啊，当然。你认识几个赤苇京治啊？他当然是——”木兔咕哝着。  
黑尾坏笑着搭上赤苇的肩膀。“好了宝贝，我说……你不会碰巧认识什么可爱的金发男生可以介绍我——”  
“你！不准调戏我男朋友——”

2020和2022年的木兔经常会穿越到现在的时间线。就像月岛说的那样，这见鬼的诡异，但同时也很迷人。  
时不时，赤苇会感到孤单，因为现在的木兔并不常常在现在的时空。但每当赤苇感到自己被忽视时，木兔总会穿越回来，有时还带着其他时空的纪念物。  
“这不是违法吗？”有一次，黑尾观察着他从60年代带来的一枚硬币时，这样问过他，“哈，这很传奇诶。不过你得当心一点，要是遇见什么百年前的流浪武士就不好了，兄弟。”  
“我从没到过50年代之前，”木兔耸耸肩，“以及，是，那个是违法的，所以你赶紧闭嘴吧。就跟你这么说好了，我可不想干涉什么历史事件。”  
“或者是突然救活哪个邪恶的忍者。”月岛补充道，“你可以考虑一下到古代的京都逛逛，听说以前那里有很多阴阳师和杀人狂。”  
“朋友，你可真失礼啊，”木兔回他，“还有，干，我跑得很快的。”  
跑步和排球是木兔的信仰。他不能在球队里打球，因为他时不时会穿走，但在跑步上，没人管得了他。奔跑是他的一切（除了搞艺术。他一开始就沉迷艺术——绘画、摄影、电影，甚至写作。最近他迷上了雕塑。去年，他一开始是做纸雕和泥雕，现在他准备学石雕。）  
但他总会挤出时间去跑步，他很重视身体健康这块。  
“那样我才能活下来，”某天晚上他向赤苇解释了喜欢跑步和排球的原因，“如果我身体很虚弱的话，在穿越中根本活不下来。”  
“你觉得自己会停止穿越吗？”赤苇对他耳语道，他枕着木兔的手臂，手指正描绘着木兔胸膛和腹部的线条。  
木兔过了好久才开口回答。“我也不知道，”他承认道，“毕业之后我会找人看看。”  
“找医生吗？”赤苇有点惊讶，“那就要拿你做实验了，光。”  
“你也别太担心啦，”木兔微笑着亲了亲他的脑袋，“但是，嗯，不会的。拒绝实验。还有，你知道吗，黑尾说穿越其实更多是在意识上进行的。”  
赤苇没有回应。  
“呐，亲爱的，”木兔低声笑了起来，“别这么悲伤嘛，给我看看你的微笑，喂，快点嘛……”

2018年5月20日；木兔——21岁；赤苇——19岁  
虽然木兔缺勤很多，好几门课都是低分飘过，但他的名字还是奇迹般地出现在了毕业生名录中。  
他做到了，而赤苇的自豪与喜悦也溢于言表。  
但现实总是很难完美的，木兔似乎赶不上他的毕业典礼了。  
“那个混蛋他妈地跑哪去了？”黑尾去找他时骂着问道。他们都在更衣室里等木兔，但他不久前消失了。  
赤苇没有回应黑尾，只是紧紧攥着木兔的学士帽和毕业长袍。  
最终，月岛懒懒地回答了他：“那个混蛋穿去江户时期做忍者了。大概吧。”  
“干。”黑尾又骂了一句。然后更衣室地门就被撞开了，木兔气喘吁吁地破门而入，身上只穿着一件T恤和一条印着猫头鹰的睡裤。赤苇对着他眨了眨眼。  
“对不起！”木兔喘着气大喊，“我有没迟到？！”  
“没，你个混蛋！快换衣服——快点！”月岛帮他换上体面的衣服，而赤苇正忙着给他的鼻子扑粉。  
“说回来，你到底从哪里赶过来的？”一行人急忙赶向典礼现场时，赤苇问他。  
木兔笑了起来。他的头发垂了下来，因为没时间上发胶。“我就是从下个月传过来的。”他边说边傻笑着，“我穿过来的地点就在几条街外，然后想起来今天我要参加毕业典礼，我快赶不上了，就没命似的跑过来了。光着脚、穿着睡裤，就这样。”他突然停住叹了口气。“不过好惨。我们在看Netflix，准备要做，穿越过来之前。”  
“讲真，”赤苇不可思议地摇了摇头，但他忍不住也笑了。  
而且，讲真，那时候的自己得多孤独啊，没法满足就被那样丢在一边，赤苇想。

2020年5月18日；木兔——23岁；赤苇——21岁  
第二年，也就是2020年，轮到月岛和赤苇毕业了。  
但这一次，木兔完全错过了整个典礼。赤苇没有在这件事上纠结，因为害怕自己会为此而感到失望。但事实是，他的确感到失望。  
或许也不是失望。不是那个词汇。  
而是伤心。还有沮丧。  
典礼进行时，他一直在到处张望，带着木兔可能会出现的希望；随便是现在的这个，还是未来的那个。任何一个时空的木兔都会记起今天有他的毕业典礼。  
他试着去想别的事情，但不起作用，尤其是他的父母今天也在。甚至他的父亲也来了。他的姐姐永远那么好看。  
他很早就想让自己的家人见见木兔了。他们知道赤苇有了男朋友，他们对此非常理解，所以他才会觉得是时候让双方见面了。  
但似乎今天不行。木兔不在这里。  
他不会来了。

当木兔消失的时间从几天变成几周时，赤苇开始担心了。当然他总是在担心木兔，但这一次比之前要严重得多。木兔的存在感强烈又喧闹，所以每次他消失时，赤苇都感到心口一阵剧痛。  
有些夜晚，他感到无法呼吸。  
还有些夜晚，他大哭不止。  
但最难熬的是寂静的夜晚。  
那些夜晚，每一丝感受都被放大，尤其是那渴望到麻木的感觉。  
木兔错过了他们整个五月的电影计划，赤苇一个人在影院塞着爆米花看完了它们。工作上的一些事他也没能按时完成。（出版社知道木兔的情况，在这点上对他很宽容，但他们还是指望木兔能赶在圣诞前完工。）六月时他们的好几个朋友过生日，木兔也没能参加。  
还有一个星期就到月末时，赤苇决定一个人出去走走。以前木兔没能按时回来时，他就有了这个习惯。  
他频繁地去散步，试着像木兔一样画画和做雕塑（都没成功），一个人去了电影节。有一次，他打算一个人去酒吧喝酒，他之前也一个人去过酒吧，木兔知道之后变得很生气，所以赤苇没再单独去过酒吧。但他最常做的还是散步。沉默的、安详的、冷静的散步。那几乎和木兔在这里时，两人一起出去跑步的感觉没有差别，而赤苇特别喜欢他们一起晨跑的时光。  
赤苇的新学期开始时，木兔仍热没有回来。他已经穿走两个月了。赤苇甚至感到有点抑郁，这一次他又去哪里了呢？  
是月岛救了他。长门附近的一所高中在办体育节，赤苇被他强行拉了过去。也许月岛心里有一点点的内疚吧，赤苇想，作为他的朋友，只能看着他每日每夜等待着那个2024年、或是随便什么年代来的人，却帮不上一点忙。  
体育节很好，项目丰富，大家都充满活力。  
赤苇脸上终于露出了一丝真实的笑容。  
傍晚时，他和月岛正要爬上摩天轮，就是在那时，风向忽然变得紊乱。他感到了那一束扰动的气流。  
安全已经在腰间扣好，他们的座位开始上升，就是在那时，赤苇看到了他——耷拉着脑袋站在人海的中央，垂下的头发盖住了他的脸。一位女士撞上了他，他也没有反应。身上套着的一件皱巴巴的白T恤，让他的肩膀看起来又瘦弱又疲惫…等等，他似乎真是瘦了一点呢？  
“光！”赤苇大喊着试图起身，但一股力量又把他拉了下来——安全带还扣着！  
赤苇迅速解开了安全带站了起来，月岛在他跳下座位时吃惊地叫了起来，他们离地快有一米多了。落地时，赤苇没能站稳，摔在水泥地上擦伤了膝盖，显得有些狼狈。周围的人见状全都叫喊起来，但他们还是扶他站了起来。赤苇没浪费一秒钟，立刻跑向那个人——“光！”  
木兔认出了他的声音，他转过身，一动不动地呆立在那里。终于看到赤苇时，他睁大了双眼。  
“光！”赤苇再次大叫起来，笑得像个疯子，因为他在这里啊！我男朋友在这里！我男朋友在这里他回来了——！  
“京治！”木兔哑着嗓子，像是在哭一样。双脚又有了力量，穿过学校的空地、移动的人潮还有成堆的小食车和展台，他跌跌撞撞地跑向赤苇。  
双脚好像海浪牵引着他们向前、向前，直到他们撞入对方的怀抱，“光！”赤苇哽咽着抚摸着木兔的脸庞，又哭又笑。  
“京治，”木兔猛吸一口气，“京治——”  
“我好想你！”赤苇流着眼泪笑了起来，彼此的前额互相轻轻触碰着，“是你穿回来了吗？你从哪一年来的？”  
“天，我太、太、太想你了……”木兔的双手在他的身上游走着——手臂、肋部、腰侧，还有他的脸颊。“我好想你、好想你。”  
“我也想你，”赤苇的脸上仍挂着那个夸张的微笑，“现在是2020年，记得有次我有两个月都没见到你吗？整整两个月呀，光！”  
“嗯，”木兔的表情随着会议变得沮丧起来，他低下了头，“嗯，我记起来了。”  
“喂，又怎么啦？”赤苇皱起眉头，他抬起木兔的脸，直直盯住他的双眼，“怎么了？你没事吧？你穿过来之前我们俩在吵架吗？”  
木兔被逗笑了，但他的眼睛却闪着水光。他在忍住不哭。“没事，一切都很好，”他保证道，声音有些僵硬。“我想你了，就这样。”他挤出一个微笑，悄悄问赤苇，“你能亲亲我吗？”  
赤苇立刻行动了，双臂勾上木兔的脖子，就好像他一直做的一样。两人留着眼泪，一次、一次、又一次地亲吻着……


End file.
